


Our Choice

by thedragontalks



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i edited it once feel free to roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontalks/pseuds/thedragontalks
Summary: It was always his choices.Somehow, it now bled into their choices.





	Our Choice

It was always  _ his  _ choices. Only ever his.

 

The triumphs, the hunt for a scandal, the promotions.

 

The failures, the broken relationships.

 

All his,

 

At least until Venom came along.

 

Rain fell on the California apartment that sheltered the man with a symbiote, hard and heavy and unrelenting. Eddie had decided it best to brew some black tea, his best substitute for caffeine. None of that expensive latte and espresso shit that Anne enjoyed. No hard feelings, of course. It just gave him a stomach ache. Tea didn’t. Mrs. Chen also had a say in the matter, mothering him on how tea was “good for the soul”, which he would never doubt to her face. She was too nice to him. To them.

 

Venom rumbled softly at the sentiment.  _ Them.  _ It gave Eddie the same twist in his stomach, something he noticed anytime he referred to himself and Venom as one entity. It didn’t bother him, but the feeling always washed over with any similar thought.

 

**“How much longer.”** His symbiote grumbled. Venom never was very good at patience.

 

“Just a bit longer, bud.” Eddie said absentmindedly, adding more sugar to the tea after a sample. Tea without sugar was...no, it was better with sugar. He sat down in front of his laptop, newspaper and bills scattered around like a nest for the piece of technology. The curtains were  left open by Eddie’s choice, glancing out at the rain pouring and washing the dingy thing. The light inside glared so he couldn’t see anything past the droplets inching down by gravity’s pull, but that was okay. A sense of only existing here cozily with a symbiote and tea eased him, that feeling bleeding through to Venom. It must’ve been what saved Eddie from a reply when his symbiote didn’t bother to make a rebuttal.

 

Which, unfortunately for them, only made the sudden ringtone that much more alerting as Eddie nearly shot out of his chair, Venom’s ink black tendril shooting out in a vice grip on the vibrating smartphone. “Woah, woah, it’s alright, V. It’s just...Anne?” They both held the phone to see who needed their attention on this dreary evening, Anne’s name and face covering the screen. Eddie answered tentatively. “H-Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Eddie?” Anne responded with a little urgency. “Is everything okay?” She gave no hint or context, which confused him.

 

“Uh...yeah? That all you called for?” He didn’t mean to sound so blunt, but he really needed to get a head start on this article. More articles meant more money. “Sorry, didn’t...mean that, just unexpected to get a call. From you.”  **Please stop talking.** He rolled his eyes at Venom, even though his symbiote was right.

 

“You called last night. Or this morning. I didn’t see it until now.” She still had that tone in her voice like she knew Eddie wasn’t forking over the full truth. “Did something happen?”

 

“Honestly, Annie, don’t even remember calling.” Was what he offered, and did his best to sound as sincere as possible, because  _ he did what last night? _ “Must’ve rolled over onto my phone.” Silence followed, but he heard Anne whispering to someone. Probably Dan.

 

“...Okay. Just thought I’d check up.” It sounded like she had more to say on the matter, but acquiesced for the time being, not wanting to prod any sleeping mood swing. “You doing okay? Without Venom?” It had been a month, but the initial loss had devastated him. When he found out Venom had been recuperating deep inside a few days after the rocket explosion, he denied the tears with embarrassment burning his face up into the afterlife. They spent that day binging tater tots and huddled up together in countless blankets.

 

“I’m managing.” Venom tapped at his hand impatiently. “Thanks. I gotta get an article finished, but hope you’re doing all right too. Tell Dan I said hi.” He tried not to sound desperate to hang up, and it took all his power to let Anne be the one to do so first.

 

“Will do. Stay out of trouble, Ed.”

 

“You know me.” She snickered, then hung up without a response (which ironically  _ was  _ her response). He looked back over to his laptop, his entire body feeling like it had just been granted an extra ton in weights. He gave a heavy sigh, Venom sloshing around inside urgently.

 

**Is Eddie sick?** Venom sounded perplexed, but tossed that notion the moment he said it.  **Nothing wrong.** Eddie didn’t respond, staring at his phone with tired eyes.

 

“Tired.”

 

**Sad.** Venom corrected. Eddie didn’t bother arguing; he was too drained to put up his walls, which usually held  _ his  _ choices, his thoughts and emotions. No, they were Venom’s too for the time being.  **We thought you were over being sad about Anne.**

 

“I am, V.” Eddie told his symbiote, and if there was ever sincerity to Eddie’s words, that was it. “It’s not as simple as that though.”

 

**But we make you happy now.** Venom offered, and it made his host smile. Venom’s head bubbled at the neck of Eddie’s hoodie, settling there so that he would absentmindedly pet his symbiote.

 

“You do.” Eddie started. He had to word this right, and Venom kept distance from his mind so that he could. “It’s just...hearing her. And I know I made my choices. I just...think about what could’ve been sometimes. It’s a process.” Confusion still bubbles between them, and Eddie settles both hands on his chest where his symbiote grows, cuddling as physically close to Eddie as possible. Then there’s a wave of...loneliness? “Hey, now, that doesn’t mean I’d choose her over you. You’re my number one, V.”

 

**Would you?** Venom mumbles, but Eddie isn’t sure what that means.  **If you let me go. And Anne was yours** **_because_ ** **of that choice. Would you?** There’s something in the way Venom holds onto his emotions, like Eddie can’t see what his symbiote’s feeling at that exact moment, and it leaves him without words.

 

They sit in silence for a moment that feels like days, his hands stroking at Venom’s ink black head by second nature, and Eddie swears this is the most patient Venom has ever been. He moves to stand in front of the worn couch, opening his arms.

 

“Get out here.” He says, and no sooner is Venom sitting on the couch in front of his host, the same muscles that cascaded over Eddie in front of him. He hangs his arms around the symbiote’s shoulders, his weight on his knees as his face hovers dangerously close to Venom’s.

 

“Are you saying if I want you to leave right now, you will?” Eye contact does not waver, and neither does the closeness. Venom hesitates.

 

**Yes. No guilt.**

 

Eddie knows he isn’t lying in the slightest. Venom is absolute in his decision. And it’s because of that that Eddie’s arms pull him in and offers a kiss. He lets the feeling of  _ us _ rush through the both of them, that Venom would die just to make him happy and how horribly unfair that was because  _ Venom was his happiness. _ It’s like they’re both high off each other as Venom goes for a kiss this time, lips forming so they can both lean into how right this feels. There’s no mistaking that these lips are Venom’s, and nobody else could fit this well with Eddie’s. They keep kissing, bathing in each other and the possessive touching that they offer one another. And suddenly, Eddie backs away.

 

“Then I never want you to leave.” Venom knows it before Eddie even says anything, but hearing it out loud makes Eddie feel like his chest is ready to burst, and they tumble down onto the couch in pure bliss, more kissing and more touching on the way. It’s really not what they’re used to, this soft, vulnerable display of affection that contrasts to their daily hunt for heads and visceral reputation that criminals have come to know.

 

**We are yours.**

 

“Back at ya, darling.” Eddie hums, short of being crushed by Venom’s corporeal form that gives him a sense of security. The warmth of belonging together kindles the moment, but Eddie knows there’s still things to be said. “But...even though  _ we  _ have each other, it doesn’t replace what I had with Anne. It just...wasn’t meant to be.”

 

Something seems to click.

 

**We are new. Better for us.**

 

“Exactly.” It’s like the final piece of the puzzle as Eddie hears it out loud (in his head).

 

They end up choosing a movie to watch for the remainder of the night, Eddie subconsciously setting an alarm for the early morning to come. He always tells himself that his choices led him here, that he’s responsible for his successes and failures, and...well, it’s true. He’s always lived for himself, and it’s  _ easy _ . Throw in another person, and eventually he’ll find a way to make it  _ his  _ decision instead of  _ theirs _ ; it was always second nature to him.

 

But as Eddie’s losing consciousness, learning to live as one with Venom has somehow bled into his life. From the day his symbiote re-awakened, he’s happily accommodated the other time and time again, even to the movies they put on as they fall asleep.

 

And he doesn’t mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just an idea/drabble i had! And I'm obsessed with these two!! hope yall like it!!!


End file.
